When Love Was Unbreakable
by xTheEmilyBearx
Summary: When two people are in love, nothing can come in between them. Right? Well, it's not so easy for this couple when they learn about shocking, life changing news. **IF YOU ARE A GOOD STORY EDITOR, PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!**


Laura's POV

"Ross! Seriously!" I yelled. Ross and I were in the practice room on the 'Austin and Ally' set. We were filming our last episode. Well we were _supposed _to be filming, but Ross thought it would be a much better idea to suddenly start tickling me. "Roooooooosssssss" I was laughing too hard to say anything.

"What Laur? I can't understand you." Ross teased back, still tickling the life out of me. All the crew and cast were laughing at us. They thought it was cute while I was dying from laughter.

"Ross! I am serious! I'm feel sick now!" I tried to say without laughing. Finally, I knocked some sense into him because he stopped and pouted.

"Laur, you're no fun" he complained as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we're supposed to be filming. Not wasting our last episode filming with me dying from laughter!" I shot back. Man, I'm going to really miss this show.

"You guys are so cute!" Raini gushed as she walked towards us. I blushed. If anyone saw Ross and I, they'd think that were a couple, but in reality we're just really close friends. Well, I must admit, I do have a _teeny tiny __little small _crush on him. But, no one knows...well, at least I hope no one knows. I mean if some one did, it would be the end of me. Everyone, including our fans have high hopes for me and Ross to get together, but I mean we're just real good friends. Yes, just good friends.

_"Raini"_ I whined, blushing.

_"Aww! Someone wikes me!" _Ross said in a baby voice. I just simply rolled my eyes. _If only you knew. _I thought to myself.

"I'm really gonna miss working with you guys" Raini said, as though she read my thoughts.

"Yah...me too. You guys are like my second family. I wish we could make a couple more seasons of 'Austin and Ally' so that I don't have to leave you guys yet" I said. Calum and Ross pretended to cry while Raini and I simply rolled our eyes. _It's gonna be real hard to make the last scene_. I thought. I must have dazed off, staring into space because the next thing I know, Ross, Raini, and Calum came into my vision and started calling my name.

"Laura, Laurs, LaurLaur, Ally! Als, AAAAAAAAAALLLY, LAAAAAAAAAUUUUUURA!"

I suddenly snapped out of it and smiled at them. "Did you just call me Ally?" I asked. It's kinda like an inside joke. When ever I space out, or ramble on and on while talking, the cast and crew start calling me my character's name, Ally, because we both do the same thing.

"Tee-hee" Calum giggled, sounding like a 3 year old. "Yup! Anyways, the director just said that we can take a break and go out to eat at Mini's."

" 'K" I said back. Many of the fans think that Mini's is just fake restaurant on the set. It was until Calum _begged_ the mangers to turn it into a real restaurant. Actually it is a buffet for the actors and actresses in the building. Oh I forget to mention that we share the building with the cast and crew from the Disney hit-shows _Jessie, Lab Rats, Dog With A Blog, _and we used to share the with the people from _Good Luck Charlie, _but they ended the show. I wonder how hard it was for them to film the last episode. Oh...sorry I'm rambling on. Anyways we are now walking towards Mini's.

Well, now we're just eating very tiny tacos. Well, at least that's what I'm doing. Raini and Calum are flicking small pieces of ice at each other, and Ross and I are laughing. Raini and Calum are so cute together! It should be just a matter of time before they start dating. _Caini._ Oh God! I'm turning into one of those fangirls who are always shipping Caini and Raura...OH DEAR GOD!

Ross's POV:

Laura is so cute when she laughs. _Wait! What?! _ Did I just admit that Laura's cute? Well, she kinda is. I have a tiny crush on her, but it's starting to grow larger and larger by the second. I need to admit to her how I feel before we leave the set. Otherwise, I may never see her again. Okay, well that's an exaggeration but still we won't be able to see each other as much...unless...we start dating.

Picking up the courage, I ask "Hey Laura, could I talk to you for a second?"

Laura smiles and says "sure". My heart pounding, I stand up and lead her to the corner of the set. I gotta be a man and ask her out.

"So...what did you want to talk to me about?" she asks smiling with her pearly white teeth flashing.

"Umm...well...you see, I-I umm wanted to...okay. So...I'm really going to miss you once the show is over." I say chickening out. I see Laura's face drop, her smile becoming smaller.

"Oh, yah...me too! I'm going to miss all of you guys." she said. But, I wasn't listening. I was staring into her brown eyes. I get lost in them sometimes. Before I knew what I was doing, my lips crashed into Laura's. She was surprised and hesitant at first, but slowly melted into the kiss.

Laura's POV

Ross asked me if he could talk to me. So, naturally I said yes wondering what he wanted to discuss with me. I got up and walked with him to the corner of the set. "So...what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask.

"Umm...well...you see, I-I umm wanted to...okay. So...I'm really going to miss you once the show is over." he said. _Oh. _I thought. For some reason, I was hoping that he'd ask me to be his girlfriend. But, of course...that will NEVER happen since Ross doesn't like me the way I like him.

"Oh, yah...me too! I'm going to miss all of you guys." I said back. I thought I saw some emotion pass through his eyes when I said that I'm going to miss everyone. I don't know what's wrong though.

And, before I know it, I feel something warm and soft crash into my lips. It takes me a good thirty seconds to realize that it's Ross's lips. I'm shocked! Why is he kissing me?! Plain Laura? I thought he didn't like me. But, either way, I melted into the kiss. It felt so good...so right...so _perfect_. Then suddenly I heard whooping and hollers. I quickly pulled out of the kiss and turned around, blushing. All the cast and crew were cheering

"Finally they got together!" I heard someone shout. People started asking a whole bunch of questions. Then, suddenly I ran out. I couldn't take all the pressure. Once I was about to turn the corner, I looked back. I couldn't see Ross because everyone was surrounding him. They were saying things like "Congrats!" and that's the last thing I know before I turned and ran across the parking lot to my car.

**PLEASE READ INFORMATION BELOW! IT'S IMPORTANT UPDATES ON THE STORY! **

* * *

**Calling ALL editors, writers, and grammar police wo/men!**

**I reread this chapter and realized that it contained a few grammar/writing errors. Sorry about that guys! I'm human, and I make mistakes. Any who, I decided to get an editor for all the stories. If you are good with fixing grammar, and helping refine the plot of the story/ taking out unneeded lines, please PM me OR leave a review below letting me know that your're interested for the position. I'll then look at some of your fanfiction stories, and if I like it, I'll ask you to be my official editor! _You'll get credit on every chapter you edit!_ Thank you! **

**Author's Note:**

**So...that's chapter one. Sorry, it's not that long...my next few will be. But, what do you guys think? Should I continue the story? I'm thinking that the story should last for about 10-15 chapters. If I get over 15 reviews telling me to continue, then I will. I have some really cute Raura and Caini scenes in mind...so, if you like chapter 1 PLEASE REVIEW! If I get over 50 reviews, then I'll release 2 chapters in one day! So...what are you waiting for? Review, review review! Thanks so much for reading the story! - xTheEmilyBearx **


End file.
